


Resolution

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hankyung asks about the man that dragged ShinDong into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> This is a long-needed sequel to Tracking ShinDong,

"What was that all about?" Hankyung asked when ShinDong collapsed to his bed, looking somewhat worse for wear.

"What was what all about?" ShinDong questioned, and lay his arm over his eyes, welcoming the darkness.

"What that man wanted."

ShinDong sighed. "He wanted me to come and join his criminal ring. Telekinesis would be very useful to him, you know."

Hankyung didn't say anything for a while. "How did he know about you?"

ShinDong gave a short laugh. "Oh, that. He's my father."

"Did you know he was coming?"

"Yes. Just not when. And I planned on going with him, when I got here."

Hankyung sounded confused next. "And you don't now?"

ShinDong sighed. "No. I… like it here. I like the people here, and I like… what I am here. I don't want to be what he wants me to be."

"Good." He sounded pleased. "Now, you just have to make him understand that."

ShinDong snorted softly. "I'm not sure what it'd take to do that."

Hankyung didn't say anything, and then he grasped ShinDong's wrist and pulled his arm away from his eyes. ShinDong struggled to focus his eyes on his roommate's face. "I'm glad you realized you're better than that."

ShinDong merely smiled and replaced his arm, listening as Hankyung moved around the room. Yeah, he did have a better self-image than he'd ever had. Here, he had a purpose, and it was better than trying to get more money.


End file.
